batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Batman (Bruce Wayne)
Die Figur Batman wurde 1939 von dem Autor Bill Finger und dem Zeichner Bob Kane kreiert und erschien erstmals in Nummer 27 der Reihe Detective Comics (aus der später der Verlag DC Comics entstand). Kane und Finger wurden durch die Romanfigur Zorro und die Comicfigur The Shadow beeinflusst. Batman ist die geheime zweite Identität des Milliardärs Bruce Wayne, der als Fledermaus verkleidet Jagd auf die Verbrecher von Gotham City macht. Der Name Bruce Wayne geht auf den schottischen Freiheitskämpfer Robert the Bruce und den amerikanischen Nationalhelden Mad Anthony Wayne zurück.Bill Finger in Sterankos History of Comics 1, 1970 Entstehung des Charakters Geschichte des Charakters Goldenes Zeitalter (1930er bis 1950er Jahre) Silbernes Zeitater (1956 bis etwa 1970) thumb|150px Vor den 1980ern war Batman ein gutgelaunter Moralapostel, und zum ersten mal in den 1950er Jahren erschienen Batman Comics auch in Deutschland. Bis in die Anfänge der 80er Jahre blieb die Charakterisierung von Batman als moralisch korrekter Superheld, der sich mit seinem Milliardenvermögen allerlei ausgefallene Gimmicks aneignet, erhalten. An die Grenze der Satire wurde Batman mit seiner Fernsehserie von William Dozier und dem darauf basierenden Film Batman hält die Welt in Atem getrieben, wo Batman für Robin immer einen pädagogisch wertvollen Rat auf Lager hat und die Gimmicks der beiden teilweise ins lächerlich- trashige abdriften (Beispielsweise das "Anti Haifisch Batspray). Modernes Zeitalter (1980er bis heute) In den 1980ern veränderte sich die Darstellung des Batman. Alles wurde düsterer und ernster. Diese Entwicklung wurde von Frank Miller im 1986 erschienenen "Die Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters" ("The Dark Knight Returns") weitergetragen und verstärkt. Dort wird ein wesentlich glaubwürdigeres und bitteres Bild von Bruce Wayne gezeichnet, wie es davor nie der Fall war. Auch das Ende 1989 veröffentlichte "Arkham Asylum - Ein düsteres Haus in einer finsteren Welt" von Grant Morrison und Dave McKean ging in diese Richtung und sprach explizit ein erwachsenes Publikum an. Es gilt bis heute als die erfolgreichste Graphic Novel. Diese beiden Veröffentlichungen prägten die Batman Geschichten bis heute und haben ihn maßgeblich zu dem gemacht, was er heute ist. thumb|left|140px Anfang der 90er Jahre wurde Batman zwischenzeitlich von Charakteren gespielt, die Bruce Wayne vertreten sollten (Dieser hatte sich das Rückrat gebrochen). Vertreten wurde er durch Jean Paul Valley, auch bekannt als "Azrael". Er war im Gegensatz zu Wayne äusserst brutal und schreckte auch nicht vor Mord zurück. Nach Waynes Genesung kam es zum Kampf zwischen dem "neuen" und dem "alten" Batman, dessen Ausgang von den US-amerikanischen Lesern per Abstimmung besiegelt werden konnte. Die Abstimmung fiel mit einer großen Mehrheit zugunsten des alten Batmans aus. Die Darstellung von Batman, wie sie von Miller in den 1980ern geprägt wurde, findet sich heute sehr deutlich in der Filmreihe von Christopher Nolan wieder, 2005 mit Batman Begins, 2008 mit The Dark Knight und 2012 mit The Dark Knight Rises. Biografie Hinweis: Die Biografie bezieht sich auf Bruce Wayne. Kindheit und Jugend thumb|220px Der junge Bruce Wayne lebt mit seinen Eltern, dem Bulter Alfred Pennyworth und Rachel Dawes sowie deren Mutter, die als Haushälterin angestellt ist, auf dem Anwesen der Wayne Familie. Eines Tages muss er ansehen, wie seine Eltern (Thomas und Martha Wayne) bei einem Überfall erschossen werden (Der genaue Tathergang unterscheidet sich hier bei den verschiedenen Interpretationen, jedoch handelt es sich bei dem Mörder meist um einen Kleinkriminellen). Dies ist der Schlüsselpunkt, weswegen sich Bruce später entschließt, in Gotham City gegen das Verbrechen zu kämpfen. Bruce wird nach dem Tod seiner Eltern vom Butler Alfred großgezogen. Wandlung zum Batman Den Entschluss aus seiner Kindheit, das Verbrechen in Gotham zu bekämpfen hat Bruce Wayne auch später noch im Kopf. Er genießt eine Ausbildung in Princeton und bei der Gesellschaft der Schatten, die ihn in die Lehren der Ninjas einweiht. Der Entschluss, eine Fledermaus als Symbol zu verwenden, wird auch wieder recht unterschiedlich ausgelegt. Während sich in einigen Fassungen (u.a. der Thomas Schumacher Filmreihe) einfach eine Fledermaus in das Wayne Anwesen verirrt, als Bruce sich gerade ein passendes Symbol überlegt, erzählen die Nolan Filme von einem Bruce Wayne, der als Kind in einen Brunnen fällt und dort von einem Schwarm aufgeschreckter Fledermäuse attackiert und traumatisiert wird, was er später überwindet und gegen seine Feinde richtet. Leben als Erwachsener thumb|140px Nach aussen gibt sich Bruce Wayne als arroganter Schnösel und Playboy, der sein Milliardenvermögen genießt und sich ein schönes Leben als Erbe von Wayne Enterprises macht. Wayne Enterprises ist ein großes Unternehmen, das sich hauptsächlich mit der Entwicklung und Erforschung fortschrittlicher Technologien befasst, durch das Bruce sich aber auch mit allerlei Hightech Ausrüstung ausstatten kann. Das dasein als reicher Frauenheld dient ihm als Tarnung für seine Identität als Batman. Für die Verbrechensbekämpfung hat er sich vorgenommen, niemals jemanden zu töten, solange es zu verhindern ist, und niemals eine Schusswaffe zu benutzen, was mit dem Trauma durch den Mord an seinen Eltern zusammenhängt. Die Gothamer Bürger stehen Batman gegenüber gespalten da. Einige halten ihn für einen Helden, die andereen für einen Verrückten, der Selbstjustiz walten lässt und eingesperrt gehört. Auch innerhalb des Gotham City Police Departments sind die Meinungen unterschiedlich und vor allem davon abhängig, unter wessen Leitung die Polizei gerade steht. Orte, Organisationen, Gadgets Wichtige Orte Organisationen Gadgets und Waffen Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Filme Zeichentrickfilme Serien Quellen und weiterführende Links Quellen !Hier muss ein bisschen ORDNUNG rein! danke eddi nigma 11:03, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Es wird seit längerem diskutiert, ob Batmans Motive – Bekämpfung des Verbrechens und der Korruption in Gotham City – tatsächlich so selbstlos sind, wie sie auf den ersten Blick erscheinen. Kritiker bemerken, dass der Milliardär Bruce Wayne durch sein Alter Ego Batman im Grunde nur das System schützt, aus dem er seinen Wohlstand zieht. Allerdings lässt dieser Ansatz den psychologischen Hintergrund von Bruce Waynes Batman-Werdung, die Ermordung seiner Eltern, außer Betracht. Zudem muss erwähnt werden, dass Batman in erster Linie kein Gesetzeshüter ist und auf Gerechtigkeit pocht, sondern vor allem Rachegefühle seinen Antrieb ausmachen. Manche Comicversionen, wie etwa die von Frank Miller oder Jim Lee zeigen des Weiteren einen Batman der seine Ziele fanatisch, fast wie ein Psychopath, verfolgt und beinahe rücksichtslos gegen seine Feinde vorgeht, wenngleich er seine selbst gesetzten Richtlinien befolgt. Außerdem zeigen diese Versionen, dass Batman durch sein Auftreten und seine Kostümierung zu einem großen Teil auch selbst die Feinde schuf, die er nun bekämpft. Zwar gab es Jahrzehnte, in denen Batman gelegentlich einen flapsigen Spruch auf den Lippen hatte oder man ihn gar mal lächeln sah (ein Lachen war allerdings schon immer sehr selten), doch ein Strahlemann ist er nie gewesen. Schon immer war Batman ein ambivalenter Charakter, ein grimmiger und verbitterter Kerl, der ernst und asketisch seiner Aufgabe nachgeht. So meint Steve Kups vom Panini Verlag, Batman sei „ohnehin nicht immer sonderlich liebenswert auftretend, manchmal aber ein außerordentliches Arschloch“ (bezogen auf die Reihe All Star Batman von Miller und Lee).[2] Der deutsche Batman-Experte Lars Banhold diagnostiziert bei Batman zudem gar Züge eines Soziopathen; ernst, humorlos und mit fragwürdigen Moralvorstellungen bezüglich Rache und Selbstjustiz.[3] Eine eindeutige politische Ausrichtung von Batman ist laut Lars Banhold kaum möglich. Vielmehr richte sich diese je nach Interpretation des jeweiligen Autors. So wirke er in manchen Comics anarchistisch, in anderen wiederum faschistoid.[3] Batman gilt als einer der beliebtesten Superhelden, der auch den verlagseigenen Superman schlägt. Gründe hierfür dürften der mitunter missmutige Batman mit all seinen Schwächen und Kanten sein, der damit, gegenüber dem Pfadfinder Superman, mehr Leser anspricht. Der Schriftsteller Dietmar Dath beschreibt dies in der FAZ so, dass Superman so ist, wie wir gerne wären, Batman dagegen so ist, wie wir sind, nur besser.[4] Kategorie:HauptCharakter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Batman